A water source heat pump central air conditioner is a low-carbon and energy-saving air conditioner that has been developed in recent years, with the most important character being that the powerful air-exhausting and heat-dissipating refrigeration of an externally-suspended air conditioner is transformed into a built-in central water cooling system.
An existing water tower of a water source heat pump central air conditioner generally comprises a tower body, a water storage tank, an air distributing device, cooling fillers, a water distributing device, a water collector, ventilating equipment, a return water main, a supply main, and a main control water pump. A cooling water pond is arranged at the bottom of the interior of the tower body; the air distributing device is arranged above the cooling water pond; the cooling fillers are arranged above the air distributing device; the water distributing device is arranged above the cooling fillers; the water collector is arranged above the cooling fillers; and the ventilating equipment is arranged above the water collector. The main control water pump is arranged inside the return water main and communicates with it. The water outlet end and the water inlet end of the return water main are connected with the top of the tower body and a return water outlet of the main unit of the water source heat pump central air conditioner; and the water tower is connected with the supply main through an outlet of the water storage tank. It can be known from the structure of the existing water tower, that the design philosophy of the existing water tower applied to the water source heat pump central air conditioner is central intensive processing; that is, when a central water-cooling processing water pump is designed, only the water supply and the pressure supply of a whole building are considered; and in other words, the main control water pump of the existing water tower always works normally at any time no matter what the operating mode of the existing water source central air conditioner is and no matter whether people occupy all storeys of the building or not. The power of the existing water tower is huge, and energy consumption is extremely high. Due to the fact that only the main control design of the return water main and the supply main is adopted for the structure of the existing water tower, the existing water tower is not suitable for controlling the multi-storey building storey by storey. For example, in a public building such as an office building or a hotel, if workers of a certain department work overtime in a certain storey or if customers are only in some storey of a hotel, the existing water tower still has to operate around the clock, and consequentially severe waste can be caused.